Love Psalm
by nightmare killer
Summary: Ellos siempre esperaban que dieran el siguiente paso. Querían que fueran más que amigos, pero siempre era lo mismo. Entonces, ellos tomarían cartas en el asunto (bueno, ella) aunque el resultado final fuera un tanto... "extraño". Aunque a él aún no le agradará. Este fic participa en el reto "Música que inspira" del foro "Resident Evil: Behind the horror".


**Hola a todos! Bueno, primero que nada, este es mi primer fic en el mundo de resident evil. Ya había querido hacer otros fics antes, pero siempre hubo algo que me lo impedía. Antes esta historia tendría como protagonistas a Wesker y Rebecca, pero para profundizar más requeriría más de las seis mil palabras con las que se me permite escribir (sin darme cuenta ya tenía más de ocho mil y apenas iba por la mitad)... Aún no sé si continuar el proyecto.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Resident Evil no me pertenece, le pertenece a Capcom... que nunca se decide con quien se queda Leon T.T**

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Reto: Música que inspira" del foro "Resident Evil: Behind the horror".**

**Luego de ser apuñalada por la espalda por mi Smartphone y Word, ya he corregido este fic, al menos tanto como he podido. Como siempre la tilde es algo que tal vez aún haya pasado por alto. Les agradezco a todos por avisarme y así poder corregir este fic.**

**Canción: Love Psalm, cantada por Mary Elyzabeth McGlynn para el ending del juego Silent Hill: the book of memories.  
**

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos de la casa blanca, en medio de saludos y aplausos. Ya le había dado la mano al presidente, mientras varios fotógrafos se dieron a la tarea de dejarlo ciego mediante los flashes de las cámaras. Pero su mente estaba en otra parte.

Sí, había salvado a la hija del presidente. Sí, había enfrentado a monstruos prácticamente de todos los tamaños. Y sí, logró hacer todo eso y más con ayuda de unos pocos "amigos". Pero solo había una persona con quien quería celebrar por ello.

Ya hasta que toda la conmoción y la gratificación que el presidente le había dado, en una ceremonia secreta, claro está, pudo llamarla. Pero ella no contestaba. Ya lo había intentando durante horas, pero el resultado era el mismo.

Claire no era la clase de chica que no contestaba cuando su mejor le llamaba. Además, fue ella quien le dijo que le llamara tan pronto como concluyera su misión. No recordaba si había una razón por la que ella pudiera estar enojada con él… esta vez. También recordaba que había sido discreto cada vez que había intentado ligar con alguna secretaría de defensa.

Ella tampoco había dejado un mensaje, por si tuviera alguna misión que hacer. Habían pasado solamente tres horas desde que por fin era libre de algún deber, pero la espera le pareció una eternidad.

Ahora se encontraba en un restaurant de comida rápida, comiendo algunas papas y una hamburguesa. Era uno de los preferidos de Claire. Ya estaba cansado de llamar tres veces cada media hora, pero cada vez que ella no contestaba, sólo lograba que él se preocupara más.

Llamó a todos los lugares donde ella podía estar, pero siempre fue lo mismo. De pronto, una chica de cabellos castaños se sentó junto a él. Ella puso su barbilla entre sus manos, mientras miraba al agente detenidamente.

_**Oh, this isn't the life that I dreamed it could be.  
**__**(Oh, esta no es la vida que soñé que podría ser).**_

_**I'm staring into the eyes of the shell left of me.  
**__**(Estoy fijamente mirando a los ojos de la cáscara que queda de mí).**_

_**And now every decision I make,  
(Y ahora, cada decisión que tomé,)**_

_**The good, the pleasure and the pain,  
(Lo bueno, lo placentero y lo doloroso)**_

_**Could simply all be erased if I choose it to be?  
**__**(¿Podría simplemente todo borrarse si así yo lo deseo?)**_

El agente no le dio ninguna importancia y guardo su teléfono hasta que su impaciencia le hiciera volver a llamar. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos y varias miradas indiscretas de la joven, Leon hablo.

—hola, linda, ¿estás buscando a alguien?

—¿Una hermosa chica como yo no puede sentarse junto a chico guapo como tú? —Dijo ella. Casi podía jurar que ella era la viva imagen de cierta asiática, pero obviamente inexperta en esto de ligar con un desconocido.

—Lo siento, pero estoy esperando a alguien.

—Llevo casi una hora observándote. Si alguien fuera a venir, lo habría hecho hace mucho —en eso, la joven tomó unas papas del agente y empezó a comerlas una por una, de manera provocativa.

El castaño notó que ella iba en serio, y por en serio se refería a que únicamente quería una noche de diversión.

Tal vez hubiera aceptado la oferta, de no ser porque él en verdad estaba preocupado por Claire. La chica debía tener más o menos su edad, tenía el cabello corto y, aunque estaba sentada, tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber que no acostumbraba salir en tacón.

—Así que ¿Qué me dices? Podemos salir esta noche, beber unos tragos y "divertirnos" toda la noche —la joven habló, volviendo a comer más papas, teniendo cuidado de no manchar su vestido azul cielo de una sola pieza con la salsa de tomate.

Leon suspiró y dijo de manera monótona— Lo siento, pero ya te lo dije: estoy esperando a alguien —En eso, y antes de que la castaña volviera a insistir, el agente tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida.

—Creí que estabas esperando a alguien —La castaña respondió con la misma monotonía que el castaño.

Ningún de los dos se volteo para verse. Leon siguió su camino, mientras tanto, la castaña sonrió ligeramente.

—Si buscas a Claire, ella no vendrá. Te lo aseguro —sólo con mencionar el nombre de Claire bastó para detener al agente. Si no hubiera gente ahí, él correría tan rápido como le fuera posible para interrogarla. Si antes luchaba por conservar la paciencia, ahora en verdad quería tener sus manos en el cuello de la mujer.

_**The nightmare unfolds like a rose that awakes to the spring.  
**__**(La pesadilla se abre como una rosa que despierta en primavera).**_

_**Oh, it's so close to the sanity I'm trying to cling to.  
**__**(Oh, está tan cerca de la cordura de la cual estoy tratando de aferrarme).**_

_**I'm tearing out the pages 'cause it hurts.  
**__**(Estoy arrancando las páginas, debido a que duele)**_

_**To be forced to feel the hearts break.  
**__**(Ser obligado a sentir la ruptura del corazón).**_

_**How much of this torture can I take?  
**__**(¿Cuánto de esta tortura podré soportar?)**_

_**Is it not worth the risks you create?  
**__**(¿No valen la pena los riesgos que creaste?)**_

_**Just one more try, I know that I can fix it.  
**__**(Tan sólo un intento más, sé que puedo arreglarlo).**_

—Me dirás todo lo que sabes sobre ella en este instante —Leon estaba detrás de la mujer, listo para sacar su arma en caso de que esta hiciera o dijera algo que no debía.

Ella se río —tranquilo —dijo ella con serenidad— no puedo decirte donde esta ella porque no lo sé. Pero se de alguien que sí. Espero que no haga falta explicarte las reglas.

La mujer no se levantó de su asiento. Tomó su cartera de mano y saco un papel.

—Solo, sin policías y sin hacer llamadas —Leon tomó el papel con cuidado, mientras decía eso. Ya sea que los tipos fueran de Umbrella o alguna organización que tuviera algo en contra de él o si se trataban de unos secuestradores comunes… estaba muy agradecido de haber recibido esas clases de tortura que el gobierno le obligó a tomar.

Leon caminaba con cuidado por los pasillos del edificio que indicaba el trozo de papel. Aunque no había indicios de que hubiera alguien más por los pasillos, tenía su mano lista para desenfundar su arma en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta con una mano, mientras que con la otra dio dos ligeros golpes. Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, giro el pomo lentamente, esperando lo peor. Leon abrió poco a poco la puerta hasta poder entrar en el apartamento.

Todo el lugar estaba iluminado, limpio y adornado. Si había algún terrorista o ladrón, tenía muy bien adornado el lugar donde vivía. Al final llegó a la sala, donde había algunos sofás, una televisión y un hombre reparando una aspiradora.

¿Chris? —preguntó Leon, sin poder creer que frente a él estuviera el hermano de Claire —¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

El agente miró el papel detenidamente. Él estaba en el edificio y en el apartamento que indicaba. Pero sinceramente no se esperaba poder encontrar al hermano de su mejor amiga en ese lugar.

—Se que estas confundido, pero escucha —Chris señaló uno de los sofás que habían en la sala para que su invitado se sentará —Sabes muy bien que le caes muy bien a mi hermana. Y que por ello nunca me caíste del todo bien.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —Leon empezaba a perder los estribos.

—A que mi hermana cayó en un coma —y justo en ese momento, pareciera que el mundo se redujo a la pequeña sala, Chris y Leon. El agente intentó decir algo, pero nada salía de él. Esperó a que Chris dijera algo más, tal vez había escuchado algo mal y confundió sus palabras.

Chris prosiguió— hace unos días hubo un robo. No había tiempo para pensar en algo, así que Claire actuó por puro instinto —hubo una pequeña pausa— pero salió herida. Luego de dos días se le diagnosticó estado de coma.

—Si eso es verdad ¡¿Por qué no me llamaste o algo?! —Gritó Leon. Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Chris y lo tomó de su camisa —¿acaso creíste que no me importaría saber algo como eso?

—Lo intentamos, pero estabas en una misión. Además, supimos que habían interferido la señal —Leon maldijo mentalmente a Salazar por ello— Ahora, tal vez te preguntes porque hice todo esto.

Chris esperó unos momentos a que Leon lo soltara y volviera a tomar asiento. Cuando eso pasó, Chris pensó unos momentos sus siguientes palabras y prosiguió —Durante mucho tiempo te tuve en la mira. Seguí muchas de tus conquistas. Y créeme, no fue tan difícil saber con qué frecuencia solías ligar con alguna secretaria de defensa, algún miembro de inteligencia o una civil.

Esta vez fue el turno de Leon para pensar, pero él no sabía que decir. Sí, había salido algunas veces con varias mujeres, pero nada era serio. Además, nunca hacía algo que no fuera más allá de bailar, ir al cine, bolos o cualquier otra cosa. Solo había una mujer con quien iría lejos.

—Había decidido mantener lo de Claire en secreto, al menos de ti. Pero Jill —Chris le dio tiempo a su invitado para recordarla —ella me dijo que no sería justo. No para Claire. No sabes lo enamorada que estaba de ti. Cuando finalmente me encontró en Europa, ella hablaba de lo que pasó en Racoon, de cuanto quería volver a verte y lo mucho que le dolió tener que separarse. Nunca le dije lo mujeriego que podías llegar a ser —otra pausa— Ella te esperó como no tienes idea.

Leon ya no quería escuchar más. No sabía que pensar. Esa mañana solamente quería hablar con su mejor amiga, pero ahora… ¿todo era una broma bien planeada? ¿Al fin Chris era un tipo capaz de jugar una broma, aunque fuera una tan pesada? Quería creer que sí. En verdad quería creer que sí.

—Déjame verla —dijo el agente. Chris no supo si esto era más bien una petición o una orden. Esperó unos momentos para volver a hablar.

—¿Sabías lo que ella sentía por ti? Es fácil saberlo, todos quienes los veían juntos podían notarlo. ¿Ibas a corresponderle?

—Sí —la respuesta fue mucho más amarga que breve.

—No crees que esto esté pasando ¿verdad? —Leon sólo negó con la cabeza— ¿Y qué es lo que harás cuando la veas? ¿De verdad piensas que me gustaba todo eso? Ver a mi hermanita preguntándose cuando volverías a hablar con ella, cuando sólo te estabas besando con una chica a la que apenas conoces.

_**If you could rewrite our life, any way that you please,  
**__**(Si pudieras reescribir nuestra vida, en la manera en que quisieras)**_

_**Would you tear out the pages of our memories?  
**__**(¿Arrancarías las páginas de nuestros recuerdos?)**_

_**Would you take back the pain and all the hurt we create?  
**__**(¿Tomarías de nuevo el dolor y todo el daño que creamos?)**_

_**Or could you be satisfied with the love that you made with me?  
**__**(¿O podrías estar satisfecho con el amor que has hecho, conmigo?)**_

—Quiero verla, Chris.

Chris sacó unas llaves de su bolcillo y se las dió a Leon, indicando una llave y la puerta que abriría— el que ella actuara de manera madura, no significa que ella no fuera tan inocente. Aun así, nunca le conté como eres realmente.

Leon no dijo nada más y caminó hasta la puerta, preguntándose nuevamente si todo era una broma.

Abrió la puerta lentamente. En efecto, Claire estaba acostada en una cama, con una máscara de aire en su boca y algunas maquinas que tomaban un constante diagnostico. A su alrededor había varias flores y varias cartas de "que te mejores".

Leon la observo por algunos minutos, en medio de las silenciosas maquinas. Ella en verdad se veía tan tranquila, como si en cualquier momento fuera a abrir los ojos. En su mente ahora se encontraban los recuerdos de la Claire que él y unos pocos conocen. La Claire holgazana, inmadura y un poco despistada. Pero no está Claire inmóvil.

Luego de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos y con una voz quebradiza, Leon por fin había logrado encontrar algunas palabras que decirle a su amiga.

—¿Claire? —dijo, como si su voz pudiera despertarla— Claire, lo siento. Debí estar ahí para ti —Tomó una mano de su amiga entre las suyas y la apretó con cuidado— todo este tiempo, no fui más que un inmaduro. Sabía lo que sentías por mí, pero únicamente pensaba en mí, en divertirme y pasar el rato. No me importó tus sentimientos.

—Vi el noviazgo como una cadena que debía evitar —Una lágrima empezó a caer por su cara. Ella era su mejor amiga, pero justo ahora él deseaba haber tenido la oportunidad de decirle que fueran más que eso, mucho más… Pero entonces lo recordó, él tuvo muchas oportunidades.

—Despierta Claire —se llevó la mano de esta a su cara, mientras permitía que muchas lágrimas cayeran por su cara— Abre los ojos, te necesito.

Luego de varios minutos, viéndola dormir tan apaciblemente, acercó su rostro al de ella e hizó lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho: la besó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no dio un beso apasionado, sólo fue un beso normal, pero sincero. Era esto lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho, ahora lo sabía.

—Acaso una no puede… ¡¿Leon?! —Dijo Claire tan pronto abrió los ojos— ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?!

El agente estaba perplejo. Rápidamente salió a la sala, en busca de Chris, pero este no estaba. Luego fue a la puerta principal, estaba abierta, aun cuando Leon recordó haberla cerrado al entrar. Nuevamente entró en la habitación de Claire, ella ahora estaba sentada en su cama.

—Creí… creí que estabas en un coma. Chris me dijo que te dispararon —Leon apenas y había encontrado las palabras adecuadas para hablar con ella. Aunque no sabía lo que estaba pasando, estaba feliz de ver a su amiga despierta.

—Leon ¿estás llorando? —Claire notó las lágrimas sin limpiar del castaño. Este no le dio importancia a este hecho y la abrazó con fuerza, pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla— de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Yo también te extrañe.

La castaña no sabía que le estaba pasando a su amigo, así que sólo decidió seguirle la corriente. El abraso duro unos momentos, luego Leon se separó, no sin antes darle otro beso a Claire. Esta posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del agente y le correspondió al beso.

—Ahora vas a decirme ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó la chica. Le gustaba que Leon al fin le correspondiera su amor, pero estar rodeada de maquinas, flores, tarjetas y un Leon muy extraño la estaban sacando rápidamente de quicio.

—¿Qué tal si lo hablamos en un juego de bolos? —fue la respuesta del castaño.

—¿Qué tal si lo hablamos aquí mismo? —rápidamente Claire volvió a tomar a Leon en un abraso, mientras lo arrastraba a la cama— Supongo que estamos solos, ya que Chris no está aquí queriendo arrancarte el cuello.

—**¡****Aun no irán tan lejos! **—se escuchó la voz de Chris por algún parlante escondido en alguna parte de la habitación— **¡Ahora Leon, ve bajando de la cama de mi hermana! ****—**El castaño fue haciendo lo que Chris decía a medida que buscaba la cámara escondida en la habitación.**  
**

—**Ahora, creo que ustedes tienen planes para los bolos ****—**dijo una voz distinta, Rebecca — ¿**Hay espacio para más?**

—Supongo que habrá que tener cuidado cuando nos vecemos, Claire —el castaño habló casi en un susurro.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —Dijo la castaña volviendo a besar al agente, no importándole que su hermano estuviera observándola.

_**We write our love psalm.  
**__**(Nosotros escribimos nuestro salmo de amor).**_

_**Rewrite our love psalm.**__**  
(Reescribimos nuestro salmo de amor).**_

_**We write our love psalm.  
**__**(Nosotros escribimos nuestro salmo de amor).**_

_**Rewrite our love psalm.  
(Reescribimos nuestro salmo de amor).**_

—Y fue así como tú tía Jill consiguió que mamá y papá se hicieran novios —Jill terminó de contar la historia a una pequeña niña de unos seis años. Esta se mantuvo en las piernas de la nuevamente castaña.

—Aun no puedo creer que le hayas contado esa historia —dijo Leon, acostado en un sofá, con su cabeza en medio de las piernas de su esposa. Aun había cosas que la pequeña no entendía, pero él aún conservaba una pequeña esperanza de que la tía Jill las mantuviera en secreto.

—Aun no puedo creer que ella me haya convencido de hacer todo eso —dijo Chris.

Rebecca también estaba impresionada, en su momento, pues Claire no se despertó aun cuando ella le ponía la máscara de aire. A eso llamaba tener un sueño pesado. Aunque nunca olvidaría el día en que vio a Jill vestida de manera formal y usando tacones… una experiencia en verdad difícil de olvidar.

—Míralo de este modo —dijo Jill en un susurro en el oído de Chris— ¿no te agrada que por fin tu hermana tuviera al chico que le gusta?

Chris sólo hizo un bufido, mientras evitaba ver a Jill a la cara— aun sigue sin caerme bien.

_**We write our love psalm.  
**__**(Nosotros escribimos nuestro salmo de amor).**_

_**Rewrite our love psalm.**__**  
(Reescribimos nuestro salmo de amor).**_

_**We write our love psalm.  
**__**(Nosotros escribimos nuestro salmo de amor).**_

_**Rewrite our love psalm.  
(Reescribimos nuestro salmo de amor).**_

* * *

**Luego de pensar en muchos finales para este fic, me decidí por uno tan inesperado como este luego de ver uno de los finales UFO de los silent hill. **Espero que les haya agradado.****


End file.
